User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Kushala Daora (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Legendary Steel Dragon of Wind, Kushala Daora! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Kushala Daora *Kushala Daora is called the Steel Dragon due to its scales and shell being made of metal. *Due to its shell oxidizing in the air, Kushala Daora has a blackish-silver colored body with bits of white. *The metal shell of Kushala Daora is actually connected to its bones. This allows Kushala Daora to freely move around at great speeds, even with this metal shell. *The wings of Kushala Daora are the largest part on this monster’s body. These wings are said to be larger than the wings of most Flying Wyverns. *Kushala Daora can be found living in deserts, tropical environments, snowy environments, and even the Tower. **Kushala Daora are also known to attack villages, towns, cities, etc. *When faced with a threat, Kushala Daora are known to stand up, spread their wings, and roar to try to scare away foes. *Kushala Daora spend most of their time walking in an upright position, that shows their size, to travel from place to place. Though Kushala Daora seem slow, they are very light on their feet. Kushala Daora can move quickly despite their size. *If Kushala Daora are traveling to faraway locations, they will fly. Kushala Daora’s flying abilities are described to be otherworldly and advanced, compared to most other species, including some Elder Dragons. *Kushala Daora have the ability to manipulate wind and change the weather around them. When a Kushala Daora appears in the area, the weather will suddenly change with little warning. **Kushala Daora can cause blizzards, thunderstorms, sandstorms, and even hurricanes. *These Elder Dragons are known to produce a powerful barrier of wind around themselves constantly for protection. This barrier can pushback most foes, however, some foes can get pass it. If the horns of Kushala Daora are damaged, this barrier will disappear. **It is believed an organ in its body is able to produce this barrier. **Poison can also temporary make its winds less powerful. *Kushala Daora mainly use their claws and tail to fight off foes. From its tough steel skin, each attack can deal a lot of damage to foes. **A single swipe of of Kushala Daora’s tail can instantly kill most Flying Wyverns. This tail is flexible yet powerful. **The claws are cladded in cold air. *The most well-known ability of Kushala Daora is its ability to breath wind. The wind is strong enough to destroy some structures in a single blast. Kushala Daora can even breath giant tornadoes down on the ground. *There are up to several different species of Kushala Daora known thus far. **These Kushala Daora are considered to be subspecies of each other and are said to look different. Each of these Kushala Daora species behave differently from each other. *The HC Kushala Daora is an older Kushala Daora that had recently molted. *Some Kushala Daora have found ways to get rid of any toxins that may have entered their body. *Rarely, Kushala Daora can be seen eating ore in the Jungle or even drinking water at the desert. Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs